


The Pilot and the Dancer

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Shameless Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: A new dancer, Black Widow, catches the attention of air force pilot Carol Danvers on night at the Stark Naked stripclub.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 49
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019, The Annual Femslash Kinkmeme





	The Pilot and the Dancer

Carol pretended she went to the Stark Naked strip club to be ‘one of the guys' but honestly she loved it.

It was trashy. The drinks and food, while surprisingly good, were way overpriced. The decor was tacky.

But it was fun. The dancers were friendly and gorgeous, security was good and quick to clamp down on men that got too sleazy. It was a place she could relax and let go. She was a fighter pilot and being able to get away from the pressures of that life was vital. She settled at a table not far from the main stage with Maria Rambeau, who was her best friend, and a couple of the other guys on the squadron.

“Anyone we know dancing tonight?” Maria asked. Maria, unlike Carol, was straight and she really was here to hang out with Carol and the guys. She did have an appreciation for the art of stripping though.

“Scarlet Witch later I think. And a new girl, Black Widow I think her name is.”

Scarlet Witch was a bit of a favourite of theirs. She combined her stripping routine with a magic act that was often freaky and funny.

After a few minutes of drinking and chatting the voice of the MC, Jarvis, came over the speaker system. “Gentlemen and ladies we have a treat for you this evening. A Russian beauty that defected to join us here tonight. Please give a warm Stark Naked welcome to....Black Widow!”

The lights darkened. A spotlight light came on and hanging by a wire a woman came into view, slowly descending. The music was low and moody.

The audience, including Carol, whooped and cheered and applauded.

A few feet above the stage the woman unhooked herself from the wire and flipped in the air to land on her feet. She was a stunningly beautiful redhead. Her hair was tied back. She was wearing a tight black catsuit that showed she had wonderful curves in all the best places.

Carol licked her lips. She felt a flutter low in her belly. It was almost like her body was reacting to just the sight of the woman on stage.

“I’ll be right back,” Carol said to Maria quietly.

“Don’t wanna watch?”

Carol looked over at the stage where the redhead had started her routine. “I’ll just be a minute.”

Carol headed over to the bar and got the attention of Phil, one of the bartenders.

“What can I get you?”

“Is Black Widow doing private dances tonight?”

“She is,” he nodded.

“Can you get me to the top of the list?”

“Like what you see already huh?”

Carol looked over at the stage. “She’s pretty.”

“Yes she is,” he nodded. “I’ll ask her to come see you as soon as she’s ready to start private dances.”

“Thank you Phil.”

“Anytime.”

Carol ordered an insanely expensive beer and tipped generously. Then she headed back to the table to watch the rest of Black Widow’s show.

The more she watched the gladder she was for getting Phil to put her first in line for a private show. Everything about her appealed to Carol in a primal way. They was she looked. The way she moved. Her acrobatic flair. The way she seemed to be having so much fun on stage.

Carol couldn’t wait to be one on one with her.

***

It was an hour after Black Widow left the stage that she came over to the table.

“Hi,” she said to Carol. The dancer was now wearing a pair of tight red shorts and low-cut black top with a stylised spider in red on the front and back of it. She looked even better close up.

Carol felt that flutter again. God she just wanted to lick this woman all over. “Hey.”

“Phil said you’re my new number one fan.” Black Widow didn’t sound Russian..

“You put on an impressive show.”

“Well let’s go see if I can impress you some more,” Black Widow offered Carol her hand.

Carol took it, ignoring the eye rolling from Maria and the jeers from the other guys.

Black Widow led Carol, still holding her hand, to the private VIP rooms. A burly Scandinavian-looking guy unlocked one of the door to one of the rooms.

“Thanks Thor,” Black Widow said.

Thor nodded, admirably managing to keep his eyes off of the stripper’s cleavage.

“After you,” Black Widow said, finally letting go of Carol’s hand.

Carol went in and sat on the black leather couch. The room was minimally furnished. A few feet from the couch was a pole. A camera in the corner was watching the room. She wondered if there was a voyeur that enjoyed some girl/girl action watching on a screen somewhere. There was a door marked Staff Only at the back of the room.

Black Widow put some music on, Carol didn’t know what it was, a dance track of some kind with a low thrumming beat. Honestly she didn’t care what the music was. Black Widow was why she was here. 

“I’ll be right with you,” Black Widow said before going through the staff door.

Black Widow was back in about thirty seconds. She had removed some of her clothes.

Her gorgeous hair was down. She had on a matching set of black and red lace underwear. She went to the pole and shot Carol a wink as she started to dance.

Black Widow had strength and grace and confidence that ticked all the boxes for the kind of woman Carol was attracted to. She knew that was Black Widow’s job, to be attractive, to be a fantasy. To make the club money. That didn’t stop the way she felt. She had a burning heat for this woman that she just couldn’t ignore.

Black Widow did a few incredible acrobatic flips and spins around the pole before coming to rest on her feet in front of Carol.

“Holy fuck,” Carol said out loud.

Black Widow had a smile on her lips as she stepped closer to Carol. She reached behind her back. She made even taking off her bra look graceful. She stopped right in front of Carol, magnificent tits bared, and ran her hands down her body. Her hips swayed to the music. She turned, still moving her hips and bent forward slightly. Her panties were tight on her shapely behind.

When she turned back again she got closer, closer then straddled Carol’s lap.

Carol clenched her fists at her sides and pressed her thighs together.

“What’s your name?” Black Widow asked.

“Carol. What’s yours?”

“Natasha.” She rocked her hips in Carol’s lap.

“Nice to meet you Natasha,” Carol said, trying her best not to sound too creepy.

“Nice to meet you too.”

They shared some small talk while Natasha continued her performance. Sometimes on the pole, sometimes right in Carol’s personal space.

Song after song and Carol wanted more. This was costing her a crazy amount of cash.

Back in Carol’s lap Natasha asked “Planning to keep me to yourself all night?”

“I wish, I think my bank account might be empty by the end.”

“How good is your memory?’

“Pretty good.”

Natasha leaned in and whispered a ten digit number.

Carol did her best to commit it to memory.

“Got it?”

“Yes,” Carol nodded.

“Good. I’m off at one. Call me and tell me where to find you.”

“Is that, uh, something I need to pay for?”

“Absolutely not. I just really want to see you naked too.”

***

In the hotel room Carol watched trash TV while she waited. She’d saved the number on her phone as soon as she could and she had called Natasha just after one.

The club was maybe a half hour away from the hotel and it was almost one forty-five.

Carol was nervous and excited and kinda not quiet believing it had happened.

The knock on the door made it all real again.

Wearing a thin robe Carol opened the door. “You came.”

“Not yet but I intend to,” Natasha smirked.

“You better come in then.”

Natasha kicked the door shut and practically pounced on Carol.

“Do you...do you...do this...a lot?” Carol asked between kisses that made her blood rush and her legs feel shaky. She had her hands on Natasha's hips, holding on for dear life.

“First time,” Natasha shook her head. “Sleeping with a customer is a really bad idea.”

“Why me?”

“Because all I’ve thought about since I saw you is fucking you.” Natasha untied the robe. Carol wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Natasha murmured something in Russian. Then she said “Bed.”

On the way to the queen-sized bed they hurriedly got rid of Natasha's clothes too, leaving a trail from the door to the bed.

Natasha took the lead once they were on the bed. Carol was happy to let her. Natasha had awoken an almost overwhelming lust in her. She would do almost anything as long as it involved Natasha kissing and touching her.

“I love your body,” Natasha purred as she kissed down Carol’s chest. Carol was on her back, her fingers running through Natasha’s hair.

Natasha closed her mouth over Carol’s left nipple, sucking hard while she pinched the other nipple.

“Fuck!” Carol cried out .

“Too much?”

“No,” Carol shook her head. “It’s good, really good.”

Natasha grinned and took Carol’s nipple back in her mouth. After a few more hard sucks and a nibble Natasha started down Carol’s body. She kissed down Carol’s abs, her hands squeezing Carol’s breasts

Carol spread her legs wider as Natasha kissed down through her neat strip of pubic hair. Natasha slid her hands down Carol’s sides to Carol’s hips.

“So sexy,” Natasha said as she looked at Carol’s visibly slick cunt. She took a quick lick. “Tastes so good too.”

After a few more licks Natasha focused her tongue on rapid side to side movement on Carol’s clit. She used both hands to grip Carol’s hips firmly.

With one hand on the back of Natasha’s head Carol clawed at the sheets with the other. She moaned and writhed and lost herself in the fantastic feeling of being pleasured by such a goddess. Natasha was as good at the sexual arts as she was at dancing.

It was frankly obscene how quickly Natasha made Carol come.

Natasha didn’t stop after Carol’s climax. She kept licking and used two fingers to start fucking Carol fast and deep.

That made Carol moan louder and she bucked her hips to meet Natasha’s thrusts.

When it came her second orgasm was even more intense that the first. 

Rather than satisfy her lust Carol felt the hunger grow stronger. Natasha made her feel like a blazing being of sexual energy unlike anything she’d experienced before.

Fortunately Natasha didn’t seem to have any intention of stopping. Her gorgeous mouth continued working while she added a third thrusting finger.

***

When she woke the next morning Carol’s muscles were sore. But it was the good kind of ache that only came from a wild night like the one she’d shared with Natasha.

“Morning,” Natasha said. She put her phone on the night stand and rolled over to face Carol.

“Morning. So, uh, is this going to be an awkward morning after or a happy one?”

Natasha smiled and kissed Carol softly on the lips. “Happy I hope. I was just thinking about getting in the shower, want to join me?”

A part of Carol wasn’t sure she could physically handle any more. But a stronger part wanted to test the truth of that notion.

“Yes.”

Natasha’s smile got wider and she kissed Carol again before getting out of bed.

Carol quickly followed.

She had no idea if this was a one night thing or the start of something that honestly could get real messy really quick. But for now she was going to enjoy every moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fill for the Femslash Kink Meme prompt: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov, Stripclub AU


End file.
